familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sarah Kershaw (1843-1922)
]] on August 27, 1885 in Plainfield, New Jersey]] Sarah Kershaw (1843-1922) Parents Sarah was the daughter of Abraham Kershaw (1815-?) and Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894). By 1872 her father was dead and her mother was still living, most likely in Somerville, New Jersey. Birth She was born in 1843 according to her marriage certificate. Siblings By 1850 the family was living in Manhattan and she appears in the census with the following siblings: *Mary E. Kershaw (1835-?) *Isaac Kershaw (1840-aft1872) *Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) who was born in Glen Cove and married Charles Frederick Lindauer (1836-1921) *Amy Kershaw (1847-aft1872) *Peter Kershaw (1849-bef1872) The family then moved to Somerville, New Jersey by 1865, when she married, and they show up in bank records again in Somerville in 1872. First marriage She married Matthew Williamson (1824-1884) around 1865. He was 19 years older then she was. Somerville, New Jersey In 1880 they were living in Somerville, New Jersey. Matthew was working as a butcher. Children *Cornelius M. Williamson (1867-?) *George Williamson (1869-?) *Ellen M. Williamson (1873-?) *Albert Dunn Williamson (1874-1943) who married Anna Mary George (1877-1968) Death of husband He died on March 20, 1884 in Bridgewater, New Jersey. Second marriage She married William W. Young (1817-?) on August 27, 1885 in Plainfield, New Jersey. He was 26 years older than she was. Death She died on February 17, 1922. Burial She was buried at Fairview Cemetery, Garwood, New Jersey. Memories about Sarah Young *June Nicholls writes in 2010: "Sarah died on February 17, 1922, at the home of her son, Albert Dunn Williamson of Garwood, NJ, who was my grandfather. Her death certificate lists her as Sarah Williamson as do cemetery records, and she is buried in a grave marked with a foot stone in the George Williamson plot in Fairview Cemetery, Westfield, NJ. Her death certificate shows her father as Chas Kershaw, which I interpreted to be Charles Kershaw, her age as 79 years and 1 month and her birthplace as Yonkers, NY. I have been searching in vain for years for Charles Kershaw. When I was a young girl in the late 1930's, I can remember my grandmother, who was the daughter-in-law of Sarah Williamson, reminiscing about Grandma Young, and I have assumed that Grandma Young was probably Sarah's mother, and that Young was her maiden name." External links *Sarah Kershaw (1843-1922) at Findagrave *Sarah Kershaw (1843-1922) at Conover Genealogy "Sarah Kershaw was born in 1843 at New York. She was the daughter of Abraham Kershaw and Sarah Olderen. Sarah married Matthew Williamson, son of Cornelius Mathias Williamson and Catherine Van Houten Deats, c 1865. Sarah and Matthew appeared on the census of 10. Jun. 1880 at Bridgewater Twp., Somerset County, New Jersey. Sarah married William W. Young on 27. Aug. 1885 at Plainfield, Union County, New Jersey. Sarah Kershaw died in 1922 at Somerville, Somerset County, New Jersey." Images File:Document missing.png|1835 birth File:1850 census Kershaw Olderon .gif|1850 US census File:Document missing.png|1860 US census File:Document missing.png|1865 marriage to Matthew Williamson (1824-1884) 1870 census Kershaw Williamson.jpg|1870 US census Lindauer-AnnaAugusta 1872 bank crop.jpg|1872 in bank record from Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) File:1880 census Kershaw Williamson.jpg|1880 US census Image:Kershaw Young 4046241993 7c544cb52a o large.jpg|1885 marriage to William W. Young (1817-?) on August 27, 1885 in Plainfield, New Jersey File:Document missing.png|1900 US census File:Document missing.png|1910 US census File:Document missing.png|1920 US census File:Kershaw-Sarah tombstone 01w.jpg|Tombstone File:Kershaw-Sarah tombstone 01g.jpg|Tombstone Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Burials at Fairview Cemetery, Westfield, New Jersey